Royal Red
by Alyxium
Summary: Prince David finds himself in a love tetrahedron connecting himself with John, Karkat, and Jade. He battles between both politics vs feelings and his feeling for John vs Karkat. DaveKat PepsiCola. LOTS OF SNARK BECAUSE DAVE! BoyxBoy: don't like, don't read. R&R! M just in case language and *stuff* gets a little too heated for the T rating ;)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n I think I'll just leave this story here in the case anyone decides to read this piece of crap. Please leave a review; constructive criticism is encouraged!**

**This first chapter is simply to set the scene, not a whole lot of plot going on here, sorry!**

* * *

You are a king? No, you just wish you were. In reality you're just the heir to your Bro's throne. However you don't really mind. You probably wouldn't make the best king but no one knows you think that, that would be stupid.

Your name is Prince David (but you prefer to be referred to as a knight).

Your Bro rules over the small kingdom of Skaia, which is part of an alliance called Sburb. The alliance consists of 3 kingdoms: Skaia (as mentioned previously), Prospit, and Derse.

Derse's king, Jack Noir, wants to unite Sburb into a single kingdom. That's where you come in: you are to marry into the Prospit kingdom which is stewarded by Noir's granddaughter, Jade. When you come of age and become king of Skaia, you will be wed to the new Queen of Prospit. You are then supposed to have a child who will, when he/she comes of age, rule all three kingdoms as one, Sburb.

You're not too happy about this. It's not that you hate the idea of it, that Jade girl_ is _pretty nice, you just kinda like how things are now, and would be if it weren't for Noir's crazy plan. He always did seem a little shady to you so that doesn't really help.

Lucky for you however, what Noir didn't think through, Skaia's law for the coming of age for the heir is 17, whereas Prospit's law is 18. Plus you're about 6 months older than Jade. You'll end up with about a year and a half of being king before you have to marry Jade. Giving you a year and a half to do something about this stupid plan. [Let's get to the story at hand, shall we?]

You just turned 16 and your impending doom of coming of age is approaching quickly so you really just want to chill for the next year while you can.

Bro's a pretty laid back guy, so naturally so is the whole kingdom. You like to take advantage of that. You know, like take walk, get in a few fights, take a nap, that kind of stuff.

This whole kingdom thing in the modern day of cell phones and aviator glasses seems a bit ridiculous to you. You notice that in all the books about other civilizations they reformed their governing style. You guys are so out of date. Regardless, you embrace your kingdoms politics, however dis-likeable.

* * *

**a/n Please stay tuned for plot! This is not a crappy political story! it will get better I promise bear with me please!**


	2. Drowning in AJ

You're bored and think you'll take a walk.

You spend a lot more time wondering the streets of Prospit than those of Skaia. Everyone in Skaia knows exactly who you are and make a big commotion about how honored they are to be in the presence of the knight. It bugs the shit out of you.

You dawn your favorite pair of black jeans and your red thermal. It doesn't matter how hot it is this summer, your pale skin burns way too easy. You pop on the shades that cover your speckled cheeks the best and black out your eyes the most. You're so sick of sunscreen and your eyes are too sensitive to the light to go out today without appropriate protection.

You take all the back roads to avoid citizens. You walk until you come to a shitty old barbed wire fence at the edge of Skaia's boundaries. You gracefully slide through the fence, unscratched.

"Oh my god it's an illegal alien!"

"Oh shut it Egderp. You've done it more than I have." Your best friend emerges from the foliage that skirts the field around the fence. He wore the same white T that never seemed to dim, it was always just as white as it was the day before, and khaki shorts. It was always the same, sometimes you wonder if that's all he owns or if he has multiple of the same exact outfit. Either way, it makes no difference to you.

"Have not."

"What, you countin or something?" You snark at him. You always found it amusing that he wasn't one to have good comebacks to your snippy jabs. "Whatcha you doin here anyway, bro?" You usually ask him just see what he'll say. You like to tell yourself you're trying to get him to say something snarky, but you really just like seeing him all flustered trying to come up with a decent answer, even though it's pretty much same every time.

"Well I was getting bored, and you know…" he trailed off nervously.

"I'm fun, right?" he was never good at complimenting you. Others he was fine, but you, he'd always clam up. You think it's pretty damn cute. He's just so damn cute.

No. Not again. You keep getting these thoughts about him that are a little more than friendly.

"Yoo Hoo! Anyone home?" he waves in front of your face to get your attention. Man, you really need to stop spacing out.

"Oh. What?" you mumble out with no emotion. He should be used to this by now it happens multiple times a day. Time seems to freeze in your mind, everything stands still to you, but when you blink it ends up being minutes later. Stupid. It's just stupid and you hate it. You're one to care too much about respect, but it's just so disrespectful it actually pisses you off.

"Oh, I was just saying how I wanted to chill by the river today."

"The river?" you don't think he's ever taken you there. You don't think the two of you have ever done much out here in the nature, now that you think about it.

"Well yeah. I mean I know you're one for technology, but I thought it'd be nice to just chill by the river. Plus I made lunch that's waiting there for us so you can't say no." His words fell out so fast he looked like a babbling fool. But it was so like him you didn't mind.

"Nah it's cool. But I have the right to leave right now if you didn't bring AJ. Seriously what asshole doesn't bring apple juice to a picnic, right?" John snickers but you are so serious right now.

"Yes, Dave, I brought your stupid apple juice. Im not an asshole-who-doesn't-bring-apple-juice-to-a-picnic I promise you."

His point was lost on you.

"STUPID? Did you just say my APPLE JUICE is STUPID? That's it! River-Date is cancelled! Sorry man, I'm going home." You walk towards the fence and go to slide back through just to emphasize how serious the crime he had committed was.

"Wait Dave! Don't leave me! Ill drown in the river if you don't come with me!" As you make it back to the other side of the fence, John starts making gurggely noises and clutching his throat with one hand and reaching for the imaginary surface with the other.

You keep walking.

Egderp drops to his knees and makes his noises even louder. You're sure all of sburb can hear him now.

"Alright fine I'll go with you," you snicker out at his ridiculousness, "But you cannot, CANNOT, diss my A.J., kay?" Your tone turns serious.

"Kay Mr. Shades."

"Or my shades."

"Oh. Okay."

"Cool."

"Let's do this."

"Derp."


End file.
